


Gaming Love - Mikannie

by RedBoom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annies father is messed up, Bad things happen to Annie, Blood, F/F, Games, M/M, Rival Schools - Freeform, Sasha and Mikasa are dating in the beginning, Skateboards, Titan trio stuff, and Bert and Reiner, boxing gloves, break ups, motre tags to be add later, sasha doesn't like video games, they break up tho, they meet online sort of, video game love, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBoom/pseuds/RedBoom
Summary: -Friends List-FemaleTitan -  2 years ago.HorseFace - 2 hours ago.SmartAssBlond - 5 hours ago.CleanFreak - 3 minutes ago.TitanShifterJeager - 2 seconds ago.-I didn't know how to put the story in a summary so I just put Mikasa's friend's list-





	1. Chapter 1

**Mikasa's POV**

-Friends List-

FemaleTitan - 2 years ago.

HorseFace - 2 hours ago.

SmartAssBlond - 5 hours ago.

CleanFreak - 3 minutes ago.

TitanShifterJeager - 2 seconds ago.

ArmourTitan - 2 years ago

I'llBreakDownYourWalls - 2 years ago.

"Stop staring at your computer screen!" I heard Eren yell from beside me. "Why do you care so much. It's been two years since they've been online. You should forget about your little online stranger crush. Besides you already have a girlfriend."

"But-"

"Stop. Mikasa, they're strangers. They probably thought games got boring and moved on."

"But you don't think that it's strange they just disappeared like that," I muttered. "You don't think it's strange?" I looked at him. "They were online 24/7. Then they just disappear like that!"

"Mikasa go get ready we have school." He calmly said and left my room.

I slumped into my chair, "Fuck me."

. . .

"Come on Mikasa! Let's go! We don't want your girlfriend thinking your sick!"

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran downstairs, grabbing my backpack on the way down. "And she won't think I'm sick. Sasha will just worry until she see's me. Are we going to Wall Maria on our way to school?" I asked when I saw him.

"Yes. I need some morning coffee." He answered. I put my shoes on. "Besides I need to get new headphones my other ones broke." I nodded and we both left. On our way there we met up with Armin. 

"Armin is that test today?" Eren asked once we spotted the blond.

Armin nodded. "Yeah. Did you study?"

"No." He muttered. "I was busy playing. So can I copy you?" He asked once we stepped into Wall Maria. I left the two to buy what ever they wanted. I walked into the 'Gaming Section'. Not that much people were here, just three teenagers. A short girl with blonde hair hunching over some new keyboards and mouses. A middle height boy that had blond hair looking over some games and a very tall boy with brown hair looking at some monitors. They were having a conversation.

"Annie. what are we looking for again?" The blond male asked.

"Drawing Pad. I need it for school." The short female answered, a bored expression on her face. 

"Found it, Annie!" The tall one exclaimed. Annie. the girl looked over. 

"Thanks, any colors?"

"Black, blue, yellow, red. Oh! a Military Police design!"

I watched as the bored expression on the girl changed. Her eyes widen with happiness and grin transformed on her face. "Bert! I officially love you!" A big blushed spread on 'Bert's' face. She ran over to him.

"I'll pay for it!" Bert blurted out.

"No! I will!" The blond male yelled.

"Reiner."

"Bertolt."

As those two males glared at each other, the girl already left. "Hey, Annie wait. I and Bert will both pay for it!" 'Reiner' exclaimed, both males left.

'Did they not see me?' I thought to myself. I walked out too. Once I saw the short female leave I felt my heart drop.

"Mikasa lets go!"

I knew I wouldn't see those teenagers again since they had a different school jacket. They went to my rival's school. Titan Shifter High.

. . .

"Mika! Why are you so late?" Sasha Braus AKA my girlfriend AKA food hogger. She hugged me. I hugged back.

"Sorry over slept," I muttered.

"Over slept? You were up all night playing _games_ again." She said 'games' with venom. I looked away.

She didn't like games. She dislikes it. Hates it. Something about me playing too many games and not spending time with her.

"Yes. I was up all night playing games." I told the truth. I didn't want to lie.

"Did  _FemaleTitan,_ " She said the last word with disgust. "come online?"

"No."

She looked at me and walked away.

"So you guys are sinking!" Eren laughed. "So fast, over some online person."

"Fuck off. Eren" I hissed.

Eren laughed, "Anyways are you staying after school to watch the match? Survey Corps vs Titan Shifters. Soccer."

"What's the point," I muttered. "It's just going to be a tie again."

"It might not. Since Levi's foot's been healed, He could play this time."

"You really have that much faith in your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah! He is good after all!" Eren exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll stay after school to watch the match."

. . .

I was happy I stayed after school to watch the game. I saw Annie. The girl from Wall Maria. Her hands were on the railing as she cheered on for the same guys she was with at the store.  I had to look down at her since I was a little bit above her.

She wore her School jacket. That was white with a little bit of blue and T.S in a big bold black letter. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun. A right fringe hanging over her right eye. She had jeans on, ripped at her knees. Her backpack was ceaselessly hanging over her shoulder. Some red boxing gloves hanging on the backpack and I could see a Skateboard in her backpack, half of it showing.

She was beautiful-

"Mika!" I heard Sasha yell, coming behind me covering my eyes so I couldn't see Annie. I let out an annoyed sigh. Lucky for me she didn't hear it. "Who do you think is going to win?" She asked taking her hands off of my eyes.

I looked at the game.

1-1

A tie. I squinted my eyes to see who had the ball. It was the blond male, Reiner was it? Dribbling the ball get as close as possible to get a score. Levi was right behind him, catching up. Reiner then kicked the ball in the air.

What why?

When I looked at where the ball was going to land. The tall man, Bertolt was there next to the goal, the ball stopping at his feet and gave a nice kick. A strong one, enough to break a wall.

The ball went in.

2-1. The score stayed like this for the rest of the game. The Titan Shifters won.

I looked at the blonde girl. She looked happy. A proud expression on her face for her friends. I looked over to Sasha.

"We lost." She muttered. I sighed and turned my attention back to Annie. "Why do you keep looking at her?"

"I'm not." I denied. She looked at me.

"You don't even seem upset that we lost." She accused. "Are you cheating on me with that blondie?!"

She said that too loud because Annie heard it. Her head turned to us. It was bad enough that Sasha decided to point at her. The blonde's blue eyes contained a questioning look as she held her phone in her hand.

"You are!" She shouted.

"Sasha be quiet so you don't attract everyone's attention" I hissed.

"Whatever." She muttered before walking away, stomping.

I sighed. Why did I decide to date her again? I rubbed my temple. I guess I should apologize. It is my fault I shouldn't be looking at other people while I'm with my girlfriend.

"Doesn't seem like a trustworthy relationship." I snapped my head to the voice. Annie.

"I'm sorry that she pointed at you and saying that you were dating me," I muttered.

"Yeah. I noticed. You shouldn't be looking at other girls while you're girlfriend is right next to you." She stated and walked up the stairs over to me. "To me, it looks like she doesn't trust you."

"What?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend doesn't trust you." She said again. "In a relationship, you have to be trusted. If not there will be no development between the two. You have to be committed. That's why I avoid relationships as much as I can." She started walking away. "See ya!"

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped, turning around to face me. Now are never. "Can I have your number?"

"Didn't I just say 'I try to avoid relationships as much as I can'." She replied. "Whatever but don't expect me to answer your calls all the time." She handed me a piece of paper.

"Thank you," I whispered. She nodded and walked away. I looked at her and realized that she doesn't know my name. "I'm Mikasa Ackerman by the way!"

"Annie Leonhardt!" And then she was gone.

I got her number!

. . .

I went home finished my homework and hopped on my computer and put my headset on. Eren was online so was Armin. The horse face. Clean Freak was also online.

But no Female Titan. I shouldn't be surprised. So I went and played Attack On Titan: Humanity's Strongest.

There was Online gameplay and a Story Line.

I was number one. Second place Levi. Third Eren. Fourth Armin.

FemaleTitan - AmouredTitan - I'llBreakDownYourWalls were at the bottom since they haven't been playing. There were at the top before. They had a group-clan named 'Titan Trio'- most powerful group ever but for some reason, they disbanded it before they left and never came back.

The game wasn't fun without them.

I missed the way FemaleTitan would beat Eren at everything then he would rage and throw his headset on the floor.

I missed the way Armin and I'llBreakDownYourWalls would have a debate on any scientific topic, Armin would always lose.

Horse face and AmouredTitan would always have a 'burn' fight. We would see who would have the best burn or come back.

Those were the good old days.

**_Ding - Ding - Ding  
_ **

 

Those 'dings' meant someone was online. I looked at the bottom right corner of my computer to see the notifications.

_I'llBreakDownYourWalls has logged on._

_AmouredTitan has logged on._

_FemaleTitan has logged on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's been awhile since we had a date." Sasha started. "Can we possibly go on a date today?"
> 
> Who knew the date would lead to seeing a breakup.
> 
> (Oh don't get your hopes up. Sasha and Mikasa don't break up. Xd)

"Eren!" I shouted. "There online!"

"I know!" He shouted as he ran into my room a big grin plastered on his face. "There online! Ohhhh I'll invite them to a party!" He said as he ran into his room. I still hear his shouting, actually his squealing.

_**Ding** _

**_Female Titan - AmouredTitan - I'llBreakDownYourWalls created a party - invite only._ **

"They created a party!" Eren shouted. "But it's invite only! We have to get invited! Armin's calling me! Armin did you see! Oh, that's why your calling. Yeah, we have to get invited. But they're online! I know I wanna play with them too! Wait a sec. Mikasa!"

"Yeah!?" I yelled.

"Text FemaleTitan so we could get invited!"

"Why me?"

"Armin wait," Eren said two seconds later he walked into my room. "You have too."

"I can't," I replied instantly.

"Are you shy?!" He yelled. "Oh my god. Mikasa Ackerman is shy because she has to text someone." He laughed.

"I'm not shy!" I yelled. "I'll do it!" I turned my attention to my computer and opened up a chat with FemaleTitan.

**100Soldiers**  - Hey long time no see!

"Really Mikasa?" Eren said from behind me. "'Long time no see'?" He was laughing uncontrollably now.

"You try it!"

_**Ding.** _

**FemaleTitan** _-_ Yeah long time no see.

**100Soldiers**  - I was wondering if we could get invited to the party? TitanShifterJeager is going crazy. He's like physically breaking my ear drums right now with all his screaming.

**FemaleTitan**  - Sorry. I can't, we're talking about personal things in the party but tomorrow were officially gonna be online so we could catch up and stuff.

**100Soldiers**  - Alright sorry for asking.

**FemaleTitan**  - It's fine.

"That sucks," Eren muttered. "But at least tomorrow we could play and this time I'm going to beat FemaleTitan!" He grinned.

"Yeah sure." I sarcastically said.

 

**Female Titan - AmouredTitan - I'llBreakDownYourWalls party.**

 

**Annie's POV**             

"Bert you should change your username," Reiner suggested in the party.

"And you need to get new Headphones," I replied to Reiner. "I could hear the background noise more than you."                                                     

"Fuck off Annie." He said and started typing on his keyboard.

"I could hear you typing." I cried out.

_**Ding.** _

**AmouredTitan send you a new picture.**

"Seriously Reiner? The middle finger?" I questioned when I looked at the picture he sent me.

"Yeah, hope you like it."

"But what should I change it to?" Bert asked.

"It has to have the word Titan in it," I said into the microphone piece. "What do people at school call you, Colossal? because you're so tall."

"ColossalTitan. Nice. Yeah, that should work." Reiner said.

"Yeah alright I'll change it to that," Bert answered.

"Why did you put I'llBreakDownYourWalls as your username in the first place?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, that's a funny story. Well, I wanted a computer when I was a kid. I wanted so much, that I threaten my parents that I would break down our living room wall. They didn't believe me so I slammed myself into the wall and it broke and then after that my mom got me the computer." He explained.

"You actually broke down the wall?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh my god Bert!" Reiner exclaimed but there was no noise on the other end. "Bert?"

"Do you guys still see blood on your hands?" He whispered but put enough volume so we could hear from our headset.

"I still do when ever I look at my hands," Reiner answered. "Annie?"

I looked at my hands that were resting on my keyboard.

Blood. Blood was dripping off my hands on to the keyboard.

Red liquid.

But we knew it was a delusion.

But it feels so real and looks so real.

"I still do," I answered monotoned.

"Do guys think we made the right choice?" Bertolt asked I could basically hear him shaking.

"We had to guys," Reiner said. "We all had too. If we didn't we could have died."

"But we killed! Reiner!" Bert exclaimed. "We're monsters! We killed the people important to us!"

"Let's just forget about that," I said. "Maybe we should move in together." I voiced my thoughts. "We could help each other when something like this happens again."

"Annie's right. Who has the biggest house?"

"I do," Bert answered.

"Alright, it's settled. Bert's house here we come!"

 

**Eren's and Mikasa's house.**

 

**Mikasa's POV.**

I stared at the computer.

_**Ding.** _

**I'llBreakDownYourWalls changed his username to ColossalTitan.**

"Look name change," I said to Eren.

"Nice. That's good it's hard saying the old name over and over again."

_**Ding.** _

_ColossalTitan has logged off._

_AmouredTitan has logged off._

_FemaleTitan has logged off._

"There offline now." Eren sighed. "Can't wait until Tomorrow."

"Yeah me too."

_**-The next day-** _

"Eren wake up!" I said in the kitchen making some pancakes. "If you wanna go to Wall Maria again we have to get a head start so we aren't late again!"

"Yeah!" He shouted, "I'm coming!". He walked downstairs already dressed and holding his backpack.

"Did you finish the homework?" I saw a guilty grin appear on his face.

"No." He laughed. I nodded and handed him the plate of pancakes.

"You have enough time to finish it," I stated.

After Eren had finished eating and did his homework we made our way to Wall Maria. When I walked inside I saw Annie talking with her friends at a table eating.

Maybe I should talk to her?

No, I already have her number so I should just text.

"Ackerman! Why are you staring that's not nice." I heard her yell. I quikly turned my head away to look at something a small blush appearing on my face. "I'm only joking." She said as she stood up. "What's up?" She made her way over to me.

"Nothing just going to school," I answered. I looked at her. She had a blue hoodie on, random jeans, her backpack with her friends. Her hair in a ponytail. She wore sneakers. "What about you?"

"School too." She replied. She looked at me before asking, "Why do you always have that scarf?" She said touching the scarf. 

"It's my brother's," I replied. "He uh gave it to me when I was sad." She let the scarf down and looked at me,

"You worship your brother?" She asked looking it to my eyes. In stead of that bored look, she had one of playfulness.

"Worship? No, but what about you? Are you dating both of those guys?" I asked. A chuckle escaped her lips but it sounded like she hadn't laughed in forever.

"Nice. No, I'm not. I don't like the male species!" She yelled out capturing her friend's attention.

"Annie that's not nice." The tall one, Bert said, swirling his cup of coffee with a spoon.

"Yeah!" The blond one, Reiner exclaimed. "You're going to hurt Bert's feeling!" I saw Annie roll her eyes.

"Well, you guys shouldn't even care!" She shouted turning her heads towards them. "Because if I remember correctly you guys don't like females!"

By now everyone in the store was laughing. "Hey! don't reveal our sexuality to everyone!" Reiner yelled. Annie now was laughing. "Annie I'm going to kill you!" Reiner exclaimed jumping out of his seat and ran to Annie, who was already running out the door, Reiner following. 

I saw Bert pick up both of their backpacks and his and ran out following them.

Poor guy, carrying all those.

"Okay, now that was funny," Eren said while making his way over to me. "I think I know those guys from somewhere."

"There the ones who got the score yesterday. There from Titan Shifter High." I answered and walked out making my way to school, Eren walking beside me.

As we walked into the school gate, I saw Sasha. "Hey, Sasha!" She looked at me. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. Is there a way I could make it up to you?" I really did feel bad.

"It's been awhile since we had a date." She started. "Can we possibly go on a date today?"

"Today after school?" I asked. She nodded

"She can't." Eren butted in. "FemaleTitan is suppose to be online today and-"

"Eren shut up. Yeah, we could go on a date after school, Sasha." I answered, not wanting to make her mad. I saw her smile and that made me happy, I think.

. . .

 

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked Sasha after school as we walked, hand and hand.

"Trost Grill." She answered. We made small conversations as we walked to Trost Grill. "Right there!" She exclaimed. As we walked closer to the door, it opened a short blacked hair girl walked out right behind her was Annie?

"Did I do something?" Annie asked a frown on her face. Sasha and I had moved a little bit so it wouldn't seem like we were eas dropping.

The girl replied. "Annie you didn't do anything-"

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" Annie whispered. "Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Were we moving too fast?"

Since when did she have a relationship? She told me she avoids it as much as possible!

"We've been dating for two years, I'm pretty sure that's moving too slow. It's not you Annie it's me. I just met this girl. Bye Annie."

"Wait. Can I get a goodbye kiss?"

The girl shook her head no and walked away. Annie stood there. She finally decided to grab her phone and call someone and walked away. I saw the look in Annie's eyes. She was miserable, devastated, depressed.

But I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy?

"Let's go eat," Sasha stated, not caring about what just happened.

"Maybe we could go help-"

"No. We're on a date remember?" Sasha hissed. 

I sighed. "Okay."

. . .

 

Home finally home. I opened the door and walked to my room. "Eren you decided to move your desktop here?" I asked when I saw Eren in my room on his computer. It used to be in his room.

"Um. Yeah." He replied. "FemaleTitan wasn't online today. Colossal and Armoured told me she had a date or something like that. So I only played with the other Titan's." He looked back at his monitor when he heard a 'ding'. He squinted his eyes. He started typing. He sucked in a breath through his teeth. "That's bad. I feel bad for her. That sucks."

I looked at him confused "What happened?"

"Come here." He beckoned and I stood behind him looking at the messages he gotten.

_**ColossalTitan**_  - Gtg sorry.

_**ArmouredTitan**_  - yeah me too, something bad happened to FemaleTitan.

**_TitanShifterJeager_  **\- What happened?

_**ArmouredTitan**_ \- FemaleTitan going through break up. she needs us for support.

_**ColossalTitan**_  - we might not be online for some time now. it all depends on femaletitan.

_ColossalTitan logged off._

_ArmouredTitan logged off._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're Father would be very disappointed in you." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

**Annie's POV**

"Annie don't cry." Bert soothed.

I couldn't stop crying. 

"If it helps Reiner never had a girlfriend- never mind he has no love life," Bert whispered, doing circle motions on my back.

"You never had one!" Reiner frowned handing me a strawberry smoothie with a pink straw.

"That's a lie," Bert replied. "Remeber that one girl in middle school? I was dating her for like one day."

"It wasn't even one day!" Reiner exclaimed. "It was two hours until she found some other dude."

"It still was a girlfriend but thank god she broke up with me because if she didn't I would have never found out I was gay," Bert explained. "What was her name? I don't remember. She had what pink hair?"

"Red hair," Reiner answered. "You guys made a bad couple."

"I know the perfect person for you, Reiner!" Bert exclaimed.

"Who?"

"You're Video Games," Bert answered. I giggled. "Made her giggle. We're getting somewhere."

I smiled. "Annie?" Reiner asked. "Did you see the leaderboard on Attack On Titan: Humanity's Strongest? We're at the bottom. Like were last. Very last. Like-" He turned his attention to Bert. "How much people play?"

"Um, 1 million I think?"

"Where in the 1 millionth place. If that makes sense." Reiner explained. "And guess who's first?"

"Who?" I choked out, tasting the salty water of my tears.

"100Soldiers," Reiner answered. "So we better hop on the computer's and grind our level and power again. So stop you crying." He ordered. "And are you the one who said, 'I try to avoid relationships as much as possible' something like that and you're too gay that's why you fail to stay away."

"Alright let's go play then" I answered. "But after we move into Bert's house."

. . .

**Mikasa POV**

_-The next day-_

"Let's get going!" I yelled to Eren. "Are we stopping at Wall Maria today?"

"No," Eren answered, running down the stairs while putting his shirt on a pancake in his mouth. He safely got down the stairs grabbed his backpack and we both left. "I don't want to be late!"

We ran until we reached the gate and went inside.

My eyes traveled around the field. "I'm going to meet up with Levi," Eren called out and separated with me. I saw Sasha talking to a student that looked oddly familiar.

Oh, I remember that's the same girl who broke Annie's, heart.

The same girl.

Why is Sasha talking to her?

I saw Sasha give the girl something and then the black haired girl left. I put my attention somewhere else so it didn't look like I was watching.

"Mika!" Sasha exclaimed as she ran over to me. I nodded not caring my eyes following the girl who broke Annie's, heart.

"Who's that?"I asked pointing.

"Mina. She's new." Sasha answered. "I haven't talked to her yet."

Lying right in front of my face? Really Sasha?

"She looks like the same girl who broke up with that blonde girl, yesterday. Remember?" I asked, my eyes turning to her.

"No. I don't remember."  She answered. "See ya later."

. . .

"Excuse me!" I shouted to Mina. The girl turned around and looked at me. "Mina right?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"I'm Mikasa. I wanted to talk to you about something. Follow me." I explained.

Lucky for us it was lunch so I guided her outside. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" She asked her eyes looking up to me. I nodded.

"Do you know someone named Annie?" I watched as her expression changed to one of sadness. "Why break up with her?"

"I just didn't like her anymore." She answered her expression turned to one of boredness. She turned away and started walking but I quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her back so she was facing me. I held her wrist tightly, my eyes glaring deep into the short girls.

"Two years of you two dating. Why end it off like that? You didn't even give Annie a good explanation of leaving!" I hissed yelled. I don't know. One of those two. "'I met someone else' doesn't cut it."

"Why would you even care?!" She hissed. "You don't even know her. You mean nothing to Annie."

Those words hurt. I let go of her wrist and she bolted away.

Why did those words hurt so much?

. . .

"Mikasa we need to talk," Sasha said after school. My heart still hurt. Those words were like a knife cutting my heart.

'You mean nothing to Annie.'

"What do you wanna talk about?" I managed to ask. Sasha guided me far away from other students.

Is she going to murder me?

"This is going to be hard to say." She started. "But please know this is for the best." I nodded. "I think you should stay away from that Annie girl and every other girl that isn't me."

It took me awhile to register what she said.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Sasha I don't want to be rude but you can't tell me who I should and shouldn't talk too. It's my life."

"It's for the best." She replied her hand reaching for mine. I pulled my hand away. She looked shocked at the movement.

"Sasha. You can't do that. I have a right to talk to people." I argued.

"It's for the best." She said again. I looked at her before nodding.

"Alright, I'll stay away from girls if you answer this question." She nodded. "What did you give to Mina?"

I saw her flinch. Her eyes looking at the ground. She hesitated. "You know just a book."

I looked at her disappointed. "You have to answer the question."

"I gave her money." She whispered.

Money?

"Why?"

"I don't have to answer that." She replied. "I answered your first question now you can't look at other girls."

No! Fuck! I should have thought that through.

But now I need to know what kind of connection she has with Mina.

Now I have to wait.

. . .

**Annie's POV**

"That was the last box!" Reiner exclaimed. Putting the cardboard box full of video games on the floor. "How much rooms are in this house?" He asked Bert, who already started opening the boxes and organizing them.

"Two so we have to share," Bert explained. The two males both looked at me before Bert continued. "Reiner and I will share a room, Annie you have a room all to yourself. Does that sound great?"

I was relieved that I would have a room all to myself. "Yeah," I answered. It took me awhile but I managed to grab all my boxes into my new room. While Bert and Reiner argued on which bed they would take. All three of us ended up unboxing and organizing.

The move was done.

But now that it was done. I have nothing to take my mind off of Mina.

"Annie come on we decided to go to Trost Grill," Reiner said opening my door. I was seated on my bed looking down at my lap. "Are you contemplating your life choices?"

"Mina broke up with me at Trost Grill. I don't want to eat their disgusting food." I said expressionlessly.

Reiner nodded, "What about we go on a walk while searching for a place to eat?"

"Mina likes walks," I replied.

Reiner stood there for a couple of minutes. Then he decided to talk. "Weak." He scoffed. I snapped my head towards him my eyes glaring into his. "No wonder she broke up with you. She didn't want to date a pathetic excuse of a human like you! Look in a mirror Annie! Look at yourself. What happened to the person who could easily talk shit about me. What happened to the Annie who could carry Bert around. What happened to the Annie who went to the gym and hit every guy that would flirt with her! The Annie I'm seeing is just a weakling."

"You're Father would be very disappointed in you." He said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

. . .

**Mikasa's POV**

"I hate life!" I groaned as I went into the house Eren in front. I fell on the couch. My backpack still on me

"Sasha?" Eren asked coming out of the kitchen with chips.

"Sasha." I nodded. "I'm not allowed to look at girls now." Eren sat next to me, the chips between us.

"Well, just text." He answered, changing the channel to this Anime called Attack on Cats. "You're not allowed to talk or look at girls but when you're texting your not looking and not talking."

"Sometime's you're smart you know that, Eren?" I sighed. 

"Why don't you break up with Sasha anyway? Yore not happy in the relationship. So why keep dating her?" Eren asked.

"I can't break up with her now," I answered.

"Why?"

"I need more information. I have a feeling she had something to do with Annie's break up." I explained. "So I'm going to ask her questions until I have enough information."

"Who's Annie?" He asked confused, grabbing a handful of chips. His eyes returning to the T.V. "No! Why!? Why!? Why is the Female Cat crystallizing herself?!" He yelled at the T.V. He turned to me. "Continue."

"Annie's that girl from Wall Maria. You know the one who made you laugh?" I explained. "The blonde female."

"Yeah. I remember her." He answered turning back to the T.V and started yelling again. "Stupid red scarf human! You should care about the Female Cat! You guy's my OTP!"

"You ship both of them?" I asked.

"Yeah. Who doesn't? Red Scarf Girl together with the Female Cat. They make a badass couple and their both girls so it's perfect. But that's not going to happen since Female Cat decided to crystallize herself! And Red Scarf Girl shows no emotions what-so-ever." He yelled out. 

. . .

**Titan Trio's House**

**Annie's POV**

'Your Father would be very disappointed in you.'

'Father'

'Disappointed'

'Disappointed in you.'

'Weak'

"Reiner doesn't know anything," I whispered clutching my blanket. "He's just stupid."

I looked around my room and noticed the red punching bag I placed in my room that was in the corner. I picked myself off the bed went to my backpack and grabbed my red punching gloves.

"I am not a weakling." I punched the punching bag.

"I am strong." Punch Punch.

"I'm not a failure." Punch.

_"You lost Annie!" My Father's voice shouted. "How? I thought you were strong! How did you lose to that weakling!" My father's glare went right to my heart. His words cutting me. "We're starting your training again! Get ready!"_

_"At least I got second place," I whispered my voice barely hear able. "That's better than nothing, right?"_

_"You're a failure, Annie." My father stated._

"I am a failure." I stopped punching the punching bag.

_"You're weak Annie."_

"I am weak."

_"No one will love you."_

"No one loves me."

_"But remember the only person on your side is your father."_

"My father is on my side."

_"Annie why?"_

"I had to Father."

_"You're a killer! Annie!"_

"I am."

_"No one is on your side anymore!"_

"No one is."

_"Kill us, Annie!"_

"I did Father."

I fell to my knees. My hands rubbing away my tears.

"Shh, it's okay Annie." Someone whispered. I felt strong arms wrap around me. I turned around and saw Bert before I hugged him tightly and cried in his chest. "You're not a failure Annie. You're strong Annie. Reiner loves you. I love you. I'm here. Reiner's here. We won't leave your side. Were still on your side. We're all killers but we could get through this together."

"Together," I whispered still hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you understood that last part about Annie. The italics were a memory flashback sort of thing. 
> 
> You got to learn more about Annie's past, how do you feel about that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took my phone out of my pocket and saw the caller I.D
> 
> Sasha.
> 
> I threw my phone on my bed.

**Annie's POV**

"You know I love you, right?" Reiner asked. We were currently in the living room. I looked up to him and he had a concern expression.

"Yeah, I know," I muttered.

"You know I was just trying to help when I told you those things. I didn't want to be mean but you know that's the only way I know how to express my brotherly love for you." He explained.

"We aren't siblings." I deadpanned.

"How rude." He laughed and then hugged me. "But I do see you as a little sister."

"I know. I see you as a big brother." I said. "But why am I little one?"

"Because I'm older." He grinned.

"Only by a couple of months," I muttered accepting his hug.

"Okay!" Bert exclaimed as he came into the room. "I'm gone for like five minutes and I miss the hugs."

"Just come here and hug us then," Reiner said.

"Gladly!"

. . .

**Mikasa's POV**

"Alright, this is harder than I thought. Every where I go there's at least a girl! I need a blindfold or something!" I exclaimed to Sasha as we made our way to school.

Ever since the deal Sasha been at my side 24/7. She won't leave my side.

And it's starting to get annoying.

"It's not that hard." Sasha shot back trying to intertwine our hand's but I refused. "Why don't you want to hold hands?"

"I'll hold hands with you if you answer one of my questions," I remarked. I saw her look at me before looking in front of us.

"No." She replied. "I'm not answering questions."

"Why? You basically admitted that you had something to do with Annie's break up!" I smirked. "You have a secret and you're not telling anyone."

The whole way to school was set with silence.

. . .

"Eren!" I yelled to him. "This stupid agreement with Sasha is driving me crazy." Right now it was lunch and since Sasha had class at the other side of school I had some time to look anywhere. "Connie!" I signaled when he came into the lunch room and sit down at our table.

"Yeah?" He asked taking a sip of his drink a sandwich in his hand.

"Do you know anything about that girl Mina? Like what is her relationship with Sasha?" I asked.

"Oh well, I always see Sasha giving Mina something. They talk in secret. It's really weird." He answered and I nodded.

"Can't wait for Tomorrow!" Eren exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow Titan Shifter High students are coming here." He answered. "The principal came into my class and said something about 'Rival Day' and Titan Shifter High students has challenges with the students here."

"That means Annie is going to be here Tomorrow!" I excitedly yelled.

Eren laughed beside me. "Great for you Annie's been on your mind 24/7."

"Who's on Mikasa's mind?" We turned around and saw Sasha.

"You Sasha," Eren answered. "You are on Mikasa's mind 24/7. It's very very annoying."

"Anyways." I cut those two before they went into a fight. "Rival day? heard of it Sasha?"

"Yeah." She answered. "Mina's participating."

"I'm participating too," I told her.

"No, you're not." She shot back. "It's very dangerous."

"Alright!" Eren shouted. "Sasha you're too controlling! I don't know what Mikasa see's in you. Mikasa's going participant if you like it or not."

I shot a thank you look at Eren. When he saw the look he just smiled.

"But the school doesn't need Mikasa." Sasha hissed. "We're going to win anyway."

"How would you know that?" Krista asked. She was usually quite but when something doesn't seem right to her she jumps in.

"I've seen the student's there." Sasha shrugged her shoulders. "They're not that great."

"Well I know some people there too and guess what they could rival Mikasa." Krista shot back.

Sasha muttered a whatever and left.

"Thank god!" I exclaimed. "She's gone." I turned my attention to Krista. "Do you really know people from Titan Shifter high?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend, Ymir goes there and she good at sports and stuff. I even know some of Ymir's friend there good." She answered. "Anyways why do you wanna know about Sasha's and Mina's relationship?"

"I hate Mina." I automatically replied. "She broke Annie's heart and I won't forgive her."

"Annie?" She asked. "Annie Leonhardt?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I know her. We talk because she's one of Ymir's friends."

_Riinngg_

"Stupid bell." Eren groaned.

. . .

_After School_

"Alright let's go home," Eren yelled out and we made our way home. Once inside we started doing our homework and then went on our computer.

Once I was on I saw four notifications.

_AmouredTitan logged on._

_FemaleTitan logged on._

_ColossalTitan logged on._

_FemaleTitan send you a message_.

**FemaleTitan -** Wanna have a practice match?

**100Soldiers**  - why?

**FemaleTitan**  - I've been gone for 2 years you really think im magically going to get my skillz back?

**FemaleTitan**  - and I wanna spell skillz like that.

I smiled and started typing.

**100soldiers**  - alright but you're going down.

**FemaleTitan**  - im rolling my eyes right now.

**FemaleTitan**  - im not losing to you. If you like it or not.

**100Soldiers**  - yeah what ever makes you sleep at night.

**FemaleTitan**  - the thoughts of you. That's what makes me sleep at night.

What? Wait what? My hands are shaking. A small blush gazed my face.

But I felt happy?

**FemaleTitan**  - you there? It was only a joke.

**FemaleTitan** \- don't tell me you thought I actually meant it.

**FemaleTitan**  - omg

**100Soldiers**  - I knew it was a joke

**FemaleTitan**  - I'm laughing so hard right now

Now I felt disappointed.

**FemaleTitan**  - anyways I haven't laughed in a long time so thanks

**100Soldiers**  - your welcome?

**100Soldiers**  - let's just start that practice match.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**100Soldiers**  - brb

I took my phone out of my pocket and saw the caller I.D

Sasha.

I threw my phone on my bed.

No one's going to interrupt me when I'm playing with FemaleTitan.

. . .

**FemaleTitan** \- what you think? am I still good at the game?

**100Soldiers**  - no

**100Soldiers**  - look at your score

**100Soldiers** \- your score is fucking low

**100Soldiers** \- a baby could beat you

**100Soldiers** \- no offense

**100Soldiers** \- you there??

**FemaleTitan** \- fuck off

**FemaleTitan** \- another match.

**FemaleTitan** \- I'm going to get all my skillz back and fucking beat you

_RIINNNGG_

**100Soldiers** _-_  I hate life.

**FemaleTitan** \- why?

**100Soldiers** \- my girlfriend keeps calling me.

**100Soldiers** \- it's annoying.

**100Soldiers** \- she's so controlling.

**FemaleTitan**  - break up with her then, problem solved.

**100Soldiers** \- can't I need to figure something out before I break up with her

**FemaleTitan** \- you're using her for information and then you're going to break up with her?

**100Soldiers**  - yes

**FemaleTitan**  - lol

**FemaleTitan** \- omg

**FemaleTitan** \- I gtg, I have school tomorrow.

**100Soldiers** \- alright

After that I exited out of the game and closed my computer I looked at the time 12:32 pm. Got to get some sleep. Eren had already left and gone into his room. I looked at my phone.

 

**_10 missed calls from Sasha._ **

 

_Leave me alone._  I thought and threw my phone somewhere.

 

. . .

 

"Ew." One student disgustedly said. "Titan Shifter's student's are here."

I rolled my eyes at them. Eren was beside me barely containing his energy to challenge one of the Titan Shifters.

Eren and I decided that we should come to school a little early so we could see if we could spot Annie, well to see if I could spot Annie. 

My eyes scanned the school grounds for a blonde with a bored expression. Instead, I saw a blonde with bloodshot eyes for crying all night.

Should I approach Annie?

Sasha isn't here so I could.

I need confidence-

"Go talk to her!" Eren exclaimed. "Go! Or I will drag you."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk-" I was cut off when Eren grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to where Annie was standing with Reiner and Bertolt next to her. Eren then threw me at her.

"I'm so so sorry, Annie!" I yelled out standing up a blush on my face. I looked behind me and noticed Eren talking to some random stranger acting innocent.

Fuck him but I have to say thank you later.

"It's okay," Annie assured getting up and I faced her bloodshot eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Are you still crying over that breakup?" I asked slowly not wanting to make her mad or something.

"She has," Reiner exclaimed. "She won't get it out of her head. Mina doesn't deserve her." He then looked at Annie. "Where is your heart?"

"I gave it all to Mina." She answered.

"No wonder it's gone," I muttered.

"I'm going somewhere," Bert said out of the blue.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'm going to slap a bitch," Bert answered and walked away trying to find Mina. "And get back Annie's heart."

"I'm coming too!" Reiner shouted.

"I'll watch over Annie!" I exclaimed.

"I don't need you to watch over me," Annie muttered. "I can handle myself."

"I know," I replied. "But I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well, we could have talked a long time ago if you just messaged me. Or did you forget that you have my number."

I rubbed my left arm and laughed nervously. "Um. I forgot?"

"Mika! Where are you?!" Sasha's voice.

"Hide me," I whispered to Annie. She nodded and looked around. 

"Mess up your hair." She muttered getting out her skateboard and helmet. "And put on a happy expression and stand on the board." I nodded, messing up my hair and standing on the skateboard. "Put the helmet on and hold my hand so you won't fall." I nodded and did as told. "Now act like you're learning how to ride a skateboard."

"Annie!" Sasha yelled out. "Have you seen- Who's this?"

_It fucking worked._

"My girlfriend," Annie answered lying. "I'm teaching her how to ride a skateboard."

"What's her name?"

"Um... why do you need to know?" Annie stuttered out.

"I'm just wondering."

"Sorry but that's personal information and I don't even know  _your_  name so how do you know  _my_ name?" Annie shot back at Sasha. "I've never seen you in my entire life."

Sasha's eyes widen before she muttered, "I'm going to go, I need to find my girlfriend." She said and walked away whispering but I still heard. "Annie already got a new girlfriend? I'm going to have to talk to Mina about this."

"How the fuck does your girlfriend know my name?" Annie hissed at me and I put my hands up.

"I don't know! I've only mentioned you once in her presence! Anyway thanks for hiding me." I said and hopped off the board and took the helmet off still holding Annie's hand. "Come on let's go find Reiner and Bertolt before they decide to kill someone."


	5. Chapter 5

**Mikasa's POV**

"Reiner! Bertolt!" Annie shouted from next to me. We were looking for them because we didn't want them to kill Mina.

Well,

Annie didn't want them to kill Mina.

I, on the other hand, Don't care for what happens to Mina.

"Right here!" We turned around and spotted the two. "We couldn't find her." I nodded and Annie just frowned. "Anyways it's Rival's Day so cheer up! Let's go do some activities!"

I nodded. "So what do you guy's wanna do first?"

"Let's go check out the race!" Annie exclaimed upon seeing a race going on. I shot a questioning glance at Reiner and Bertolt.

"Annie love's running. She once tried to out run a dog. Which she was able to before getting pounced on." Bertolt explained and I chuckled.

"That dog was stupid! It was a fucking beast!" Annie exclaimed.

"A 'Fucking Best'?" Someone questioned. I turned around and noticed a man with blond hair and a blond beard. I felt Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt stiffen behind me. I turned around and noticed the three had their left arm behind their back and their right arm, hand in a fist on their heart.

"I'm sorry sir." Annie apologized.

"I thought better of you Annie. Do I have to take you out of the activities and watch over you? Again?" He asked. In almost a threating voice.

"N- No, sir." Annie stuttered out.

"Was that a stutter?" He asked a glare sent towards Annie's direction. "I do not tolerate shyness in my students!"

A part of me wanted to, so badly, stand up for Annie.

But when I looked over to Bertolt's and Reiner's face expression. I could tell how desperately they wanted to intervene. But they didn't

And so I followed their lead. It wasn't my place to talk to who ever this man is.

"I'm sorry, sir. I won't let it happen again!"

His glare stayed on Annie but then turned his attention to Reiner and Bertolt.

But he didn't glare at them. He smiled at Reiner. "If it isn't one of my favorite students. Reiner, how is your day going?"

"Good sir!"

The man then turned his attention to Bertolt. He didn't smile but he didn't glare either. "Bertolt. If it isn't my favorite computer whiz. How is the day going for you?"

"G-Good sir."

I was scared that this man would lash out at Bert for the stutter. But the man only nodded but before he left he shot a glare at Annie. "I do not want to hear anything from you, understand?"

Annie nodded and then the man left.

Bert fell to his knees, Reiner starts holding his left shoulder with his right hand and Annie was clutching at her heart through her hoodie. They were breathing so heavily.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

Reiner was the first to respond. "Yeah, we're okay."

Bert got up and looked at Annie in concern. "Annie are you okay?"

She nodded. "That guy is a bitch."

"He's our principle, Annie." Reiner started but was cut off by Annie.

"And that's why you're his favorite student! If he told you to kill would you do it?"

"Of course not-"

"Look at your past Reiner!"

"Guys! Stop!" Bertolt shouted.

But that didn't stop them.

"What about you look at your past Annie! It's the same thing as mine!"

"I lost more!" Annie shot back.

"At least the person I love didn't leave me! Like Mina did to you!" Reiner hissed.

At that everything went silent. Reiner's eyes widen when he realized what he said, "Annie, I'm so sorry."

"No, Reiner. It's okay. Your right." Annie replied then she looked at me. "That was Reiner, Bert and I's school principal. Zeke."

I stared at her.

"I'm going to go." She said as she pointed somewhere behind her.

"I'll come with you," I replied not leaving any room for an argument.

Annie only nodded and walked away me following her. We walked in complete silence.

"Annie," I started as we walked to god knows where. "You know that Reiner didn't mean that? Right?"

Annie halted to a stop her head looking down. "I know." She whispered. "We all get angry and say stupid things. Right?"

"Yeah." I nodded and then said something out of the blue. "I think Mina is stupid since she let someone like you go. I mean you're like what perfect. The only flaw I could see is your past which you don't tell anyone about."

Annie blushed. "Um... thanks, I guess."

"Okay, sorry," I mumbled. "That made everything awkward."

"No, no it's okay. Thank you for the compliment." Annie reassured me. "So I'm perfect to you?" She teased.

"Stop."

"You're no fun." She pouted. I looked around the place we ended up. The school hallway somewhere next to lots of lockers.

"Damn it, Mina!" We heard someone hiss. "I swear Annie had a girlfriend minutes ago!"

I looked behind us.

Sasha and Mina.

I looked at the lockers and squint my eyes to see the numbers on the lockers.

145\. Eren's locker.

Dumbass always leaves it unlock. I grabbed Annie's hand and open Eren's locker and pushed each other in it. Shutting the locker door softly. I turned to Annie. 

We're so close.

Very very close to each other.

Annie was basically pushed up against me!

"Shh," I whispered to Annie. I saw her nod.

"Look I don't care if Annie has a new girlfriend," Mina stated. "Just give me what I'm owed."

Knowing Sasha, she probably rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'll give you the things but the deal was to get my girlfriend as far away as possible from Annie."

"Yeah, I know. Annie is bad influence blah blah blah." Mina responded.

"Why date Annie in the first place?" Sasha asked.

At that question, I felt Annie stiffen.

"I used her." Was the simple reply. "When I was satisfied with myself I broke up with her. She wasn't special like you." Mina must have done something because Sasha started giggling like a school girl. "And besides when I need to use someone I could always go back to Annie. Did you see the look on her face when I broke it off? It was hilarious. She would easily accept me."

"What the fuck?" Annie whispered hissed her eyes widen tears making their way down her face. I tried to look somewhere else but I couldn't.

Stupid small closed in area!

"Hey, Annie don't cry please?" I whispered. "I don't want them to hear us." She bit her lower lip try not to make any noise. I hugged her. "It's okay I'm here."

She nodded. I looked into her icy blue eyes. My eyes then trail down to her lips but I quickly look back up and then back down.

I'll take the chance.

I lean in closer my eyes closed. I open my eye lid a little bit to see Annie doing the same thing.

Closer.

We got closer and closer.

Ding. Ding.

I hear my phone buzz as well as Annie's phone. I  tried grabbing my phone out of my pocket but that wasn't going to work.

Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.

I silently cursed at my phone. I looked at Annie. 

"That's too loud." She whispered. "They might hear-"

"Did you hear that?" We heard Mina ask. I saw Annie roll her eyes and mutter something about bad timing. Ding. "There it is again." Ding. "Again. It's coming from one of those lockers. It's coming from this locker."

Their voices started getting louder and louder as they came closer.

"That's Eren's locker," Sasha stated.

"Eren who?" Mina asked.

"Mikasa's brother. Maybe he left his phone inside the locker."

"Let's just open it."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Yeah, I'll open it," Sasha replied. Her hand on the handle pushing it up. Annie and I looked at each other.

"We're fucked," Annie whispered her hands clutching at my shirt.

And the locker door opened.

Sasha and Mina stared at us. Sasha had a look of disbelief and anger. Mina had a look of-

Jealousy?

"Mikasa." Sasha started before yelling, "What the fuck are you doing with Annie in a locker. Eren's locker of all people!?"

"Nothing," Annie answered for me. She had a calm demeanor as if she had everything under control. "Eren needed to show me his new gaming headset that was in his locker. I mean you wouldn't understand. It's a gaming thing." Annie said pulling pieces of loose hair behind her ear. Her eyes showed boredom. Like the first time, I saw her.

"I would understand!"

Annie rolled her eyes and then looked at me. "Right Mikasa?"

I nodded. "I followed them because you know how Eren could be. I wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen."

"Where's Eren anyway?" Mina decided to speak. I took a glance at Annie her face was still the same.

But I could see through it.

She was hurting.

I look at Mina. She was sending a glare at me.

"Eren left right after he pushed us in his locker." I lied.

"What were you doing in the locker while waiting for someone to open it?" Mina asked.

"Looking at each other," Annie answered having enough courage to look at Mina. "What do you expect? Kissing?"

"Well... never mind," Mina responded. I saw Annie smirk before she went back to her straight face.

"Mikasa why?" Sasha asked. "I specifically stated that you couldn't talk or look at a girl."

I sighed. "What was I suppose to do? Slam myself against the locker door until it opened?"

I sent a side glanced at Annie who was looking down at her phone.

Oh yeah! My phone was the reason we got caught!

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and look at all the notifications I got.

 

 

**Attack On Titan: Humanity's Strongest Game Update**

  
  
**Eren**  - the game got a new update!!!

**Eren**  - an update!!!

**Eren**  - update!!

**Eren**  - I looked a desc. for the update.

**Eren**  - something about game fixes and new characters! And new levels!

**Eren** \- god I'm so happy!

**Eren**  - get home. I'm already running.

**Eren**  - damn it Mikasa. Answer I don't care if you're kissing Annie.

**Eren**  - answer. Im home.

**Eren**  - damn it im updating the game.

**Mikasa**  - eren calm down and I was NOT kissing Annie.

**Mikasa**  - im coming home right now.

I looked up from my phone at Annie who was smiling like an idiot at her phone. She looked up. "I have to go." She exclaimed.

"Why?" Mina asked grabbing Annie's hand before she left.

Annie yanked her hand away. "None of your goddamn business."

I quietly snickered before saying, "I have to go too."

. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie were about to kiss but that didn't happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FemaleTitan is typing...  
> FemaleTitan is typing...  
> FemaleTitan is typing...
> 
> FemaleTitan has stopped typing...
> 
> FemaleTitan is typing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this story like 2 hours after school. That's right today was first day of school for me! 
> 
> yeah! Hope you guys know I'm being sarcastic.
> 
> I'm not happy. Don't get me wrong I like school but it could get boring.

Mikasa's POV

"Eren! I'm home!" I yelled as I took my shoes off and ran up the stairs. "Did the update finish downloading?!" I asked as I open my bedroom door.

"Where were you?" He asked immediately after I walked in.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Inside your locker with Annie."

He looked at me strangely but then rolled his eyes. "Don't use my locker as a safe place to make out with Annie."

"That's not why!" I exclaimed. "We were hiding from Sasha and Mina."

"Why? Why hide from your girlfriend?" He asked.

"Because she was with Mina and Annie didn't want to see her but my phone kept dinging because of you and we got caught," I explained. "Let's play the game."

I turned on my computer.

_**FemaleTitan online.** _

"What about the other Titan's why aren't they online?" I asked him.

He shrugged his shoulder. "I should I know?" Ding. "Wooo! Levi's online!"

I rolled my eyes.

Ding.

**FemaleTitan**  - wanna play the new update?

**FemaleTitan**  - im bored rn. Armoured and colossal are not here to play with me since they decided to go on a date.

**FemaleTitan**  - fuckers.

**100Soldiers**  - yeah lets play but I hope you know that I will always win.

**FemaleTitan** \- sureeeee 

**100Soldiers**  - its true.

**FemaleTitan**  - its not true.

**100Soldiers** \- yes

**FemaleTitan**  - no

**100Soldiers**  - yes

**FemaleTitan**  - no 

**100Soldiers**  - yes 

**FemaleTitan**  - no   

**100Soldiers**  - yes 

**FemaleTitan**  - whatever  

**FemaleTitan**  - anyways did you figure out those things about your girlfriend?

**100Soldiers**  - I think so? IDK I'm starting to think my girlfriend is bipolar. First, she's giggling the next thing you know she shouting.

. . .

**FemaleTitan**  - how? how did you win again?!

**100Soldiers**  - at least this time you won against me

**FemaleTitan**  - only like four matches while the rest you won. Anyways what you think about the update?

**100Soldiers**  - I like it. I guess. I mean I like the Trost map they added. What about you?

**FemaleTitan**  - The update for the Online Gameplay is great but for the Story Line. It's disgusting. I hate it. I mean why would they make the Girl Titan crystallize herself! She's the best character in the game! And I hate the 'Fall' scene!

I laughed.

**FemaleTitan**  - I mean why add the fall scene! What's the point! Now I have to wait years for the next update!

**100Soldiers**  - you're a huge fan of that character, aren't you?

**FemaleTitan**  - huge fan? bitch, please! My desktop picture is her in her Titan form! I even have a music playlist dedicated to her! My fuckin wall is 99% posters of her! I even have a fuzzy blanket of her! and a pillow! I have shirts of her! Lot's of lots of things!

I raised my eyebrow at my computer screen and then started laughing.

**100Soldiers** \- you're addicted.

**FemaleTitan**  - She's my nicotine. Who's your favorite character?

**100Soldiers**  - hate to break it to you but my favorite character is the one who pushed your baby of the wall.

**FemaleTitan**  - *gasps* *Clutches heart* What!? I thought I could trust you!

"Damn it, Mikasa!" Eren shouted. "Stop laughing! I'm trying to talk to Levi!"

I laughed again.

**100Soldiers**  - Anyways, how are you dealing with that break up?

**FemaleTitan**  - Good. I guess. I have friends to help me with it.

I stared at the screen thinking if I should ask the question that's been on my mind.

**100Soldiers**  - why were you gone for two years? Sorry if I'm over stepping my boundaries.

FemaleTitan is typing...  
FemaleTitan is typing...  
FemaleTitan is typing...

FemaleTitan has stopped typing...

FemaleTitan is typing...

"Is she going to log off?" I asked aloud worried.

**FemaleTitan**  - I was in a coma

**100Soldiers**  - for two years?

**FemaleTitan**  - fuck no. Two months. Boring two months of my life.

. . .

After playing with FemaleTitan for five straight hours it was already 1 at night. So I logged off grabbed my phone and noticed it was on silent.

10 miss calls from Sasha.

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone next to me and fell asleep.

. . .

"Mikasa! Wake up!" Eren yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. "Come on we don't want to be late for school!"

I got dressed, put some random jeans on and a plain black shirt and the regular red scarf. I walked downstairs to see Eren in the kitchen eating pancakes.

"Finally youre awake."

I nodded and something popped in my head.

I ran upstairs and looked at my desk. On it was a piece off paper neatly folded.

Annie's number.

I grabed it on opened it and looked at it.

Random numbers and words neatly written on the bottom.

_Youre really pretty_.

I blushed a bright red. I should of really opened it when I got it.

I opened my phone and wrote the number in.

**Mikasa**  - Annie, its me Mikasa.

**Annie**  - why u text me in the morning!

**Mikasa**  - its 8. Dont u have school?

**Annie**  - school?

**Annie**  - fuck school!

**Annie**  - I forgot!

I stared at my phone dumbfounded.

**Mikasa**  - how does one forget about school?

**Annie** \- idk

I laughed and closed my phone and made my way outside the house. Eren trailing behind me furiously typing on his phone. I sent him a questioning look.

"I'm writing a complaint about the update." He answered. His head still facing his phone.

"Didn't like it?" I asked him a amused smiled playing on my lips.

"I don't know!" He exclaimed waving his hands in the air. His phone in his right hand. "I guess I was hoping that this update would be better. I mean add diffrent Titan designs."

"You shouldn't hope." I chuckled. "The game never gives us fans good updates."

I hear him sigh. I looked at him and now he had a playful smile on. "So you were up all night talking to FemaleTitan. How was that?"

I turned my attention in front of me hidding my tomate red face. "What? We were conplaining about the update." I stuttered out.

"Complaining about the update? That's why you were laughing like a school girl?"

I shook my head rapidly but still smiled.

. . .

Annie's POV.

"Fuck you guys!" I yelled out to the sleeping duo. I just read the text Mikasa set me and I went crazy. "Get up we have school!"

"Five more minutes." Reiner groaned. Bertolt sleeping next to him.

"No! We're going to be late! Bitches!" I exclaimed. I stared at them still thet won't budge. "You guts want ear rape? I'll give it too you." I walked over to Bert's computer since the two were in Bert's room. I put the volume all the way up and made sure to cover my ear so I wouldn't listen to the loud sound and I clicked play on the video.

I looked back at the two. "God! Make it stop!" Reiner yelled out as he fell on the floor. His hand gripping his ears as he rolled around  on the floor. Bertolt pulled the covers over his head and put both pillows against his ears.

"Make it stop Annie!" Bertolt pleaded. "I'll buy you all the donuts in the world!"

"I'll buy you all the limeade you want!" Reiner yelled out. I smirked and nodded pausing the video.

"Come on get ready for school and we'll stop by and get some donuts."

. . .

I walked into Wall Maria. This place has everything. It's like heaven. "How much donuts do you want?" Bertolt asked me nervously while looking at his wallet.

"Get me 40 donuts." I answered. "And I want the finest Limeade they have!"

Bertolt looked over to Reiner. "Do you have extra money?" I walked over to a table that no usually sat at. It was in the back. All three of us like the silence. It's calming. I cringed at the thought of how bad the ear rape must of hurt them but then I smirked.

They deserved it.

I turned my head when I heard the bell ring indicating that some one left or walked in.

Mikasa.

"Hey Mikasa!" I yelled out catching her attention. "Come over and sit with me!"

Her face lit up when she saw me and came over. "Hey, Annie." 

We chatted about random things. Until Eren came over. "Mikasa we have to get going. Jean texted that he wanted us to meet his new boyfriend Marco-"

_"We can't leave him behind!" I pleaded to Reiner and Bertolt. "His our friend!"_

_"We can't Annie" Reiner stated emotionless. "He saw something that he shouldn't have." I looked over to Bertolt with a pleading look, tears streaming down my face. Bertolt was shaking, sweating._

_All he did was shake his head._

_"We can't leave Marco behind!" I shouted._

_"Annie. Your father wouldn't approve of this. The cops would be here any second. They can't find out about what we did."_

_"But Marco won't call the cops." I whispered._

_"We don't know that."_

"-His name is Marco Bott or something like that." Eren concluded.

"Annie you okay?" Mikasa asked and placed her hand on my shoulder. I flinched on contact. Mikasa retreated her hand. "Annie, what's wrong?"

I stared at her.

_"Annie! Please help me!" Marco pleaded_ _. "Don't do this!"_

"Reiner! Bertolt!" Mikasa shouted catching their attention. "Annie's shaking. Somethings wrong!"

_"Annie. I thought we were friends? Why are you not helping me? Did I do something?"_

"Annie! Breath!" Mikasa shouted.

"Annie!" Bert yelled. "It's okay. What's bothering you?"

_"No! No! No! Don't leave me!"_

_"I'm so so sorry, Marco." I whispered before running away._

_Run._

_That's what I always do._

_I'm worthless._

_Useless._

_A mistake._

_And no one can change my thoughts._

I felt darkness cloud my mind and the next thing I felt before going blank was the hard ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter for a while because I just started school and helllllllll I was not ready for all the fucking classes but I'll still try to write the chapters when ever I'm free. 
> 
> Anyway's I have a story to tell, So today one of my teacher's asked me how my summer was and I responded with this "I stared at my computer screen while typing a story for this gay couple." and everyone around me laughed and my teacher was like, "That sounds nice." and I was left dumbfounded for the whole class.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I play lots of things. Ever heard of the game 'Attack On Titans: Humanity Strongest'?"
> 
> My eyes brighten. "I love that game!"
> 
> . . .
> 
> "Forget about her." Mina wrapped her arms around me. "You have me."

**Annie's POV.**

My eyes didn't open but I could hear the voices around me.

"What happened to Annie?"

"It's nothing to worry about, Mikasa." 

"Nothing to worry about!? You're kidding me, right Reiner? Annie just collapsed."

"She just does that randomly... haha."

"Really Bertolt? That's your excuse?"

"What am I supposed to say?!"

"Shhhh... I think she's waking up."

I slowly lifted my eyelids. I blinked my eyes rapidly getting used to the bright light in the room. Before I could register everyone around me I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "You're awake!"

Once my eyes adjusted to the light in the room I realized that it was Mikasa who had wrapped her arms around me. I didn't know what to do so I stay quiet. "Annie are you okay?"

I nodded my head but I couldn't help but feel the throbbing of my head. "What happened?" I squeaked out finding my voice.

"I don't know." Mikasa truthfully answered. "One second Eren was talking to me about Jean's new boyfriend Marco and then you just collapse."

"Probably an anxiety attack." Bertolt offered. I glanced at him, he was standing next to Reiner who shot me a glance. I looked at their facial features and noticed that they figured out that the Marco, Eren was talking about was our old friend, well Reiner and Bertolt old friend. I still consider Marco as my friend even if I haven't seen him in one year - 4 months - 3 weeks - 2 days - 1 hour and 21 minutes but who's counting?

"Look," Reiner cut in his rough voice leaving everyone silent. "Bertolt and I will take Annie home. We're skipping school today."

Bertolt nodded silently sweating slightly. I rolled my eyes, not liking Reiner's plan. "No. Were going to school. We're only what an hour late. I'm not having Zeke hate me more then he already does." I winced, my headache not helping.

And Mikasa noticed, "Annie if you're not feeling good, you should stay home."

Reiner looked at me before sighing. "Alright."

"No!" Mikasa intervened. "You guys could go, while I bring Annie home."

Bertolt raised an eyebrow, "Why? Why do you care?"

Mikasa laughed nervously. "Well, she's my friend of course!"

Reiner squinted his eyes at Mikasa before shrugging. "Alright. When you two get home. In the bathroom, there should be Annie's pills there, Annie makes sure to take one."

Mikasa nodded. I rolled my eyes.

. . .

"Pills?" Mikasa asked me when we walked out of the store.

I closed my eyes, yes, I answered mentally, stupid pills that calm down my heart and mood and help me with my stupid depression. Stupid PTSD as well. "Yeah," I answered not saying anything.

"Cool." She replied.

Cool?

"Wait no not cool!"

"Your weird Mikasa."

. . .

**Mikasa's POV.**

"So this is your house?" I asked as we walked in.

"Mmhmm" Annie replied. "Bertolt's house actually but we decided to live together."

"Are you three siblings?" I asked curiously taking control of me.

"Umm... Our parents were close friends." She answered after a paused and walked into a room that looked like the living room.

"Were?"

"They died," Annie said through clenched teeth. "Since we're both not going to school what are we going to do?" She said changing the subject.

"Video Games?" I asked. "Do you know what those are?"

"Do I know what those are?" She sarcastically replied back. "Of course I do. I live with two boys and I love Video Games."

"What kind of games do you play?" I asked.

"I play lots of things. Ever heard of the game 'Attack On Titans: Humanity Strongest'?"

My eyes brighten. "I love that game!"

"Wanna play it?" 

I nodded and followed her into her room. "I call beanbag!" I yelled out when I walked in and noticed the red beanbag.

"But that's mine." Annie sighed. I chuckled. Annie rolled her eyes before sitting on her Gaming Chair and turning on her PC. 

Once the PC was on I noticed that she was in Adobe Photoshop. "That's a nice drawing," I commented.

"Not really." She shrugged. "It's not good."

"It is Annie. Why do you always sell yourself short?" I asked looking at her.

"I don't sell myself short," Annie replied meekly. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, maybe I do."

"Why?"

"My father was... strict." She replied slowly. She placed her hand on her mouse and exited out of the program and open up Attack On Titan: Humanity's Strongest. "He's gone now."

"Annie, why do you have such a sad life?" I asked.

"Don't you have something sad in your life too?" She asked while using her chair to spin in circles.

. . .

**Sasha's POV.**

"Eren where's Mikasa?" I asked him when I saw him. Armin next to him. 

"She's with Ann-" Armin cut him off by hitting him in the stomach with his elbow. 

"She's at home sick."

I nodded at walked away.

"Are you stupid Eren!" Armin shouted. "You almost blew everything."

Eren rubbed his neck nervously. "Sorry I forgot."

"You're lucky you told me everything on our way to school. Mikasa would've killed you."

I stopped in my tracks.  _They're hiding something. I'm going to talk to Mina._

. . .

"Mina!" I exclaimed when I saw her in the hallway. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the empty classrooms.

"Sasha, what's wrong?" She asked. "It's about Mikasa again, isn't it."

"She's not here today," I told her.

"Okay, she probably sick or something." She replied.

"Eren and Armin didn't act like it and since when does Mikasa gets sick?" 

Mina rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe she wanted to ditch school or something."

"She never ditches."

"Okay, maybe she's with Annie?"

My eyes widen. "She cheating on me with a nobody!"

"I don't understand why you're so mad." Mina sighed. "You're the one cheating on her too."

"Yeah but-"

"Forget about her." Mina wrapped her arms around me. "You have me."

. . . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated! Yeah! It's been awhile and I'm so so sorry. School's been hectic, I already have like five projects to do. I haven't even gotten the chance to go on AO3, (posting this chapter would be the second time I got to go on since school started)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm hoping to finish the next chapter faster.
> 
> And I know this chapter is short, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikasa's POV

 

I laughed out loud. "Here try this one!" Annie called out throwing a piece of popcorn at me and I caught it with my mouth. We had stopped playing video games and decided to watch a movie but then we got carried away with the popcorn. 

"Okay, okay, we need to stop before we make this place a bigger mess!" I laughed taking the bowl of popcorn out of Annie's hands and sat on the couch.

Annie groaned. "Reiner's going to act like a baby when he comes home if I don't clean this mess up." She sat next to me and looked around the living room and cringed at all the popcorn on the floor. 

"I'll help you." I murmured. "It's half of my fault too, I threw the popcorn first."

"Of course it's your fault."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You did call my gaming skills horrible!"

"It's true, though!" Annie replied grinning.

"Shut up," I said, lightly pushing her. "Are you ticklish?"

"Of course not- stop Mikasa!" Annie laughed as I tickled her.

 

. . .

 

Sasha's POV

"Mina? do you know where Annie lives?" I asked her. "Since you dated her before."

"Look, Sasha," Mina sighed. "I'm not going to tell you where someone lives because you think Mikasa's there." She paused. "I'm not that big of a bitch."

"Please.." I mutter, going closer to her, wrapping my arms around her and burying my face in her neck. "Pretty please?"

. . .

Mikasa's POV

"Look at this Mikasa," Annie muttered. "We are now on the floor, your arms wrapped around me because you couldn't stop tickling me." She kept talking and complaining but I wasn't listening, her lips moved and I really wanted to kiss her.

So badly.

"My eyes are up here."

I quickly averted my eyes and got off of her. "Let's start cleaning."

 

. . .

 

We finished cleaning, Annie was in the bathroom taking her pill since we forgot to do that before we started goofing around. I was laying on the couch on my phone looking through my messages I had missed.

Most of them were from Sasha, I choose to ignore it.

Another was from Jean texting me about his new boyfriend, Marco.

Eren was going crazy because of a test or something. 

I rolled my eyes, my phone dinged once again,

Sasha: Where are u??

Mikasa: I'm sick

Sasha: that didn't answer my question,

Mikasa: Where are u and with who?

Sasha: School

Mikasa: that didn't answer my question, who are you with?

Sasha: classmates

Mikasa: by classmates you mean Mina right?

Sasha: yeah, you're with Annie.

Mikasa: that isn't a question

Sasha: exactly

Mikasa: damn, you don't have to be a bitch

Sasha: look Mikasa I don't want to be rude, but you don't know anything about Annie.

Mikasa: and you do?

Sasha: Annie's dangerous.

"Who you texting?" Annie's voice broke through my thoughts and I jumped my phone jumping out of my hands.

"Sasha," I muttered. "She honestly really annoying."

"What did she ask you about?" She asked, picking up the phone and handed to me. 

"You honestly just had the phone in your hand, you could have just looked," I said.

Annie shrugged her shoulders. "It's not my business and it's rude to just grab someone's phone and look through it."

"Sasha was just wondering where I was," I answered her as she sat on the couch. I turned my phone off. "I'm bored."

 

. . .

 

"Where's Annie?!" Reiner yelled coming inside the house. He and Bert had just finished school.

"Sleeping," I answered. "was the pill she took suppose to make her tired?"

"It should," Bert answered coming into the living room. "She..." Bert paused. "She went through some things a couple of years ago. Those pills were supposed to help her calm down with her emotions and stuff."

"What did she go through?" I asked fully knowing that I was overstepping boundaries. 

"We can't tell you," Reiner answered. "It's something she should tell you. What did you guys do while we were at school?"

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders. "Eat popcorn, I tickled her and other things. We cleaned up the house too."

"That's nice," Reiner muttered. 

"Why did you guys move in with each other?" I asked after Reiner went to the kitchen and came back with a soda. He threw one at Bert and me. 

Bert shrugged his shoulders trying to act nonchalantly. "No reason. We thought it was better to stay with each other."

Reiner stared off into the distance his face showing a faraway look. "Another reason is that Annie could do stupid stuff sometimes." He looked at me and cast a big grin. It looked so fake. "There was this one time with a motorcycle. She was riding it and some driver crashed right into her. She was pissed. Her bike was demolished. She made the guy pay for her injuries and for a new bike. It was hilarious." Now he laughed but this one seemed pure and so real. Bert was laughing as well. 

"Any more stories?" I asked with a small giggle. 

 "Yeah!" Bert laughed. "You know how she loves Video Games?" I nodded. "So she was playing Call Of Titan, she raged way too much threw her keyboard right at me." I laughed at the thought of that. "It was funny to because right after that she went back to playing the games."

 

. . . 

 

"I'm so tired!" Annie groaned falling on to the couch right after she woke up. 

"You were just sleeping dumbass." I giggled. She threw a pillow at me. "How are you so tired?"

"I'm always tired when I wake up. It's weird." Annie muttered. I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway. "What time is it?"

I unlock my phone. "8 pm." 

"When are you going home?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Not sure if I want to."

She smirked. "Why? Do you like me that much?" She made her way to me and crawled over me as I lay on the couch. 

"No. I like Bert he's handsome as fuck." I stated with seriousness. 

She laughed. "Sorry but his full-on gay. As are you because if I remember correctly you have a girlfriend-" Just as she said that my phone started ringing. "Who's calling you right now." She got off of me. "You should pick that up."

I put my lips in a thin line and looked at my phone. "Yeah. Sorry."

Annie rolled her eyes. "It's okay."

"I should leave."

"Yeah, your girlfriend is clearly lonely without you. Guess Mina isn't good enough for her now." She hissed. I bit my lip. 

She got so angry so fast. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that I updated! 
> 
> I'm sorry guys. Just when I thought I would update more frequently my grades started dropping and I really needed to bring them back up. Now I'm on break so I'm pretty sure I'm going to update a little bit more.
> 
> Unedited.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She's dangerous Mikasa! She's killed people for gods sakes!" Sasha yelled out. "I'm just looking after you-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited.

"Why don't you just forget about her?" Sasha asked me when we were walking to school this morning. I sent her a confused look. "Annie. Forget about Annie. She's not right for you-"

"And you are?" I shot back getting pissed off. "You're the one going behind my back doing god knows what with Mina. At least Annie wouldn't fucking cheat on me." 

"It was an accident-"

"Accident!" Mikasa hissed and stopped walking. "What the fuck do you mean 'accident'? You don't accidentally- I don't know anymore. You don't like Annie but you like me and this whole thing with fucking Mina is confusing as hell because Mina doesn't go around calling everyone 'special' and then making them fucking giggle."

"I don't know what to say." Sasha sighed.

"Why do you hate Annie so much? What did she ever do to you? Either you're way to controlling or Annie actually did something to you, which I highly doubt." 

"She's dangerous Mikasa! She's killed people for gods sakes!" Sasha yelled out. "I'm just looking after you-"

"Stop lying for once and actually be honest." Mikasa sighed. "And you're not looking after me, you barely ever let me hang out with my friends. You're not the same person that I liked at the beginning of our relationship. You've changed. You get jealous easily, you're controlling and I can't handle it anymore."

"You like Annie now, don't you?" She asked I didn't answer. "Okay, break up with me, go to her. I could tell you one thing, she doesn't trust you. She has problems. If you want to deal with that, then go ahead."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay, I'm breaking up with you right now and Annie's a mystery, she doesn't have any problems and you of all people should know how much I love mysterious."

"Fuck you."

"How rude," I muttered. She walked away making her way to school faster. "I have fun with Mina!" 

. . . 

"I broke up with Sasha," I stated to Eren at the lunchroom grabbing everyone's attention. 

"What are you still doing here?" Eren asked me. 

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't you be at Shifter High by now making out with Annie?" 

I blinked and a blush overcame my face. "I- I should be there but I'm not." 

. . . 

I didn't know what I was doing. I was at Annie doorstep, my hand inches away from knocking. I don't know what I was doing. I'm nervous and shy and my hands are shaking but I still knocked. 

The door opened. "Mikasa, what are you doing here?" Annie asked.

"Are Reiner and Bertolt here?" I asked. I looked at Annie. She looked beautiful, her hair was in the usual bun. She wore a grey hoodie and black sweatpants that had the word 'Slay' written in big gold letters.

I really just wanted to kiss her right now. 

"No, they have practice right now, why?" 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Annie smiled but then frowned. "What about Sasha?"

"I broke up with her."

"Thank god." She took my hands into hers and smiled. "I would love to go on a date with you."

Mikasa grinned. "Do you like going to restaurants or staying inside and ordering take out? Because I like staying in and watching movies."

"Let's stay inside." 

. . . 

Annie laughed burying her face against my neck. We were laid down on the couch, Annie's arms around me. I felt peaceful. Her laughter calmed down and what Sasha said hit me. 

"I have a question," I said out loud. "Um.. nevermind."

"No, what were you going to say?"

"It's going ruin the mood, you're most likely going to get upset."

"Don't worry about."

I looked at her for a second. "Sasha told me that you've killed people before?" Annie's breath hitched. "I'm sorry, forget about it-"

"No, It's okay," Annie muttered getting up and sitting on the corner of the couch. "It's true but you can hardly blame me. My father was an abusive fucking prick who only cared about himself. The only time he actually fucking talked to me was when I won a tournament or when I failed. He always went on and on about how everyone in the world would hate me and he would be by my side but fuck that. I don't know, something snapped that day, he hurt my mom, badly and I just... did it." 

I looked at her. Her breathing wasn't controlled at all and I could see tears falling down her face. 

"I understand if you want to leave." 

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, so her head was laying on my chest. 

"I will never leave." 

After twenty minutes or so Annie fell asleep after she finished cry. I fell asleep to the sound of her breathing. 

. . . 

I woke up to someone waking me up. "I'm not sure if you want to stay here on the couch with Annie or go home because it's only a Thursday and there still is school tomorrow," Bertolt explain. "It's only 10 pm right now." He whispered. I liked how caring he is to everyone around him. 

"I'll stay here-" 

"Did you make Annie cry?" Reiner asked coming into the living room. "because she still has tear stains on her face."

"She told me something about her dad.. and she started crying." Reiner shared a look with Bertolt. 

"The part where he is an 'abusive fucking prick'? Or the part with ummm... 'something snapped that day'?"

"Both actually."

"That's new," Reiner said. "Do you want to sleep on the couch or go sleep in Annie's room? She wouldn't mind. If you want I could carry her for you."

"I got it. Thank you." I said kindly and carefully picked Annie up and walked towards her room and placed her on the bed. I crawled in and placed Annie's fluffy blanket over us. I moved my arms around her and pulled her in close. 


End file.
